


Back Together

by F1_rabbit



Series: The ABCs of Winter 2 [2]
Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Getting Back Together, M/M, Making Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 16:37:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16814428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: Luca invites Alex to the ranch, but he doesn't want to go alone, so Marc ends up playing chaperone.





	Back Together

**Author's Note:**

> For babydrosa <3

“I need a favour.” Alex holds his hands together, batting his eyelashes as Marc laughs.

“Sure, anything.” Marc sits down on the sofa next to Alex, before downing his can of Red Bull as he waits for Alex to speak.

“Luca invited me to the ranch and I need you to come with me.” Alex blurts it out, and Marc is sure that he must have misheard him.

“The ranch, as in Vale’s ranch?”

“Yes...” Alex fidgets with the cord for his hoodie, a blush on his cheeks, and Marc knows that there’s more to the story.

“So, you and Luca are friends now?”

“We talk sometimes.” Alex looks down at the floor to hide his blushing cheeks, and Marc wants to tease him about it, but he can see how nervous Alex is.

“I’ll book the flights,” Marc says. Normally they would drive, but his shoulder isn’t close to recovered after his surgery.

“I’ve already booked them.” Alex’s smile shines out, and Marc can see that he’s head over heels in love.

“When do we leave?”

“Tonight, I’ve already packed a bag for you.” Alex rushes in for a hug, making sure that he cuddles into Marc’s uninjured shoulder, and Marc feels his stomach twist into knots.

He would do anything for Alex, but the ranch is the last place that he wants to spend his holiday.

*

The memories come flooding back as they pull up to the ranch, Alex jumping out of the car the second it’s stopped, and a familiar face is rushing out to meet him.

He can see the love between them, even though they’re both awkward, both afraid to go in for a kiss with Marc watching them.

Marc struggles to slide out of the car, and he thinks about grabbing their bags, but there’s a dull ache in his shoulder. Time for more painkillers.

Strolling into the ranch house, Marc heads for the kitchen, surprised that it feels like only yesterday that he was last here. Back when they used to be friends.

Marc grabs a glass with his left hand, and it’s too much for his injured shoulder, the glass smashing on the ground as the pain shoots down his arm.

“Don’t worry about it.”

That voice, the one that he used to admire, that used to make his heart skip a beat, now sounds so tired.

“Vale, I…” Marc doesn’t know how to finish the sentence, there’s so much they have to talk about, and yet he wishes that they could just put it all behind them and never mention it again.

Vale pours him a glass of water, ignoring the mess, and he ushers him towards the living room.

Marc takes a seat, fumbling with lid of his painkillers, and in the end Vale helps him with it.

For a second it’s like nothing has changed between them.

Marc gulps down his water, washing the painkillers down, and he stifles a yawn as Vale shuffles closer, his arm resting next to Marc’s leg.

“Luca told me a ‘friend’ was coming to visit.” Vale shook his head, the lines around his eyes making him look his age. “He used to tell me everything, but now?”

“I thought Alex told me everything, but… he didn’t mention this.”

“We’re the last people that they would tell, after everything that happened between us.”

Marc feels the painkillers taking effect, and he pulls his hoodie over his hands, the warmth of the sun long since gone. He’s on the verge of sleep when Vale’s voice rouses him from his thoughts.

“Does Alex know what really happened? With us?”

Marc nods, and Vale closes his eyes, his lips compressed as the silence makes Marc fidgety.

“I’m sorry, I got sick of hiding our relationship.” It’s the worst topic of conversation, but he just had to say something to break the silence.

“I know, babychamp.” Vale reaches out for his uninjured hand, and Marc takes it without hesitation.

“But what you did after we broke up, that was...” Marc wants to say unforgivable, but he’s already forgiven him, and he knows that Vale only has to say the word and he’d do anything for him.

Including be his boyfriend again.

“I missed you.”

They are the words that Marc has longed to hear, and he can’t help but smile, stroking the side of Vale’s hand with his thumb.

And then his lips are on Vale’s, taking them both by surprise.

The soft lips are so familiar, and Marc realises how much he’s missed this, how being with Vale makes him feel like he’s on top of the world.

“I missed you too.” Marc cuddles in, Vale stroking his hair as a bike engine roars in the distance.

“Do you think we can make this work?”

“I don’t know, but I never stopped loving you.”

Vale kisses his forehead, draping the blanket from the back of the sofa over them.

“I don’t ever want to lose you again.”

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
